


Vahingossa

by toyhto



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hyvänen aika, Leirinuotio ja vaahtokarkkeja, M/M, Melkein fluff, Romantiikka
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Cooper oli rohkein mies jonka hän tunsi, ja muutenkin paras.





	Vahingossa

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on sellainen AU missä Cooper ei jääkään Black Lodgeen kakkostuotantokauden lopuksi vaan pääsee onnellisesti takaisin Twin Peaksiin!

Kun hän oli tulossa takaisin leirinuotion ääreen, hän pysähtyi hetkeksi mäntyjen juureen katselemaan Cooperia. Cooper oli kumartunut kohti nuotiota ja työnsi vaahtokarkkia tikunvarressa liekkien ylle. Cooper näytti vakavalta niin kuin oli näyttänyt koko päivän. Se johtui varmaankin vain tästä jutusta. Tällainen inhottavien yksityiskohtien määrä olisi vetänyt kenet tahansa vakavaksi. Mutta patikoidessaan metsän läpi he olivat nähneet vilahdukselta valkohäntäpeuran eikä Cooper ollut sanonut siitä mitään, ja silloin Harry oli huolestunut ihan tosissaan.  
  
Hänen pitäisi vain kysyä Cooperilta. Niin hänen pitäisi tehdä. Hän istuutuisi tuohon nuotion ääreen Cooperin viereen, sopivan lähelle mutta ei liian lähelle, ei sillä tavalla tungettelevasti, vaikka hehän olivat kyllä tunteneet toisensa jo melkein vuoden ja olivat aika hyviä ystäviä. Niin hän ainakin ajatteli. Hän oli melko varma että Cooper ajatteli samoin. Cooper ei varmaan edes yllättyisi, jos hän kysyisi mieheltä, että oliko jotain mikä painoi tämän mieltä, jotain muuta kuin nuoren menestyvän autoyrittäjän murha yksinäisellä vuorella, jonne he toivottavasti pääsisivät huomenaamulla.  
  
Tietenkin oli mahdollista, että Cooperia painoi jokin sellainen asia, mistä tämä ei halunnut puhua Harrylle. Harry ei kuitenkaan oikein keksinyt, mikä sellainen olisi voinut olla. Ellei se sitten liittynyt naisiin. Jostain syystä he eivät juurikaan puhuneet naisista. Tai ehkä se johtui siitä, että Harry itse oli ollut pitkään surullinen Josien kuoleman jälkeen ja Cooper taas oli murehtinut Annieta, joka oli toipunut hitaasti ja muuttanut Seattleen. Suoraan sanottuna Harry oli ollut hiukan helpottunut Annien lähdöstä, vaikkei tiennyt miksi. Hän oli koettanut jutella Cooperin kanssa Anniesta muutaman kerran ja se oli sujunut melko kehnosti, mutta sen verran hän oli saanut selville, etteivät Cooper ja Annie olleet olleet enää ainakaan kovin rakastuneita. Hän ei ollut kehdannut kysyä, oliko Cooper rakastunut johonkuhun toiseen.  
  
Nyt hän katseli, kuinka Cooper tipautti vaahtokarkin nuotioon, poimi repustaan uuden, laittoi sen tikunpäähän hirveän keskittyneen näköisenä ja pudotti sitten senkin liekkeihin. Jos Cooper olisi ollut rakastunut, niin varmaan Harry olisi tiennyt asiasta. He olivat läheisiä, hän ja Cooper. Cooper oli käytännöllisesti katsoen hänen paras ystävänsä.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi mutta tuijotti edelleen vaahtokarkkiaan, ”mitä minä teen väärin?”  
  
”Älä laske sitä niin lähelle liekkejä”, Harry sanoi, työnsi kädet syvälle taskuihin ja käveli nuotion luo. Ehkä olisi parempi ettei hän kysyisi Cooperilta mitään. Sillä tavalla he eivät ainakaan päätyisi juttelemaan naisista. ”Sehän sulaa.”  
  
Cooper painoi kyynärpäät polviin ja hieroi otsaansa aika tuskastuneen näköisenä. Toivottavasti se johtui vaahtokarkeista eikä naisista. Harry istuutui miehen viereen niin lähelle kuin uskalsi ja otti tikun, kun Cooper ojensi sitä hänelle. Hän paahtoi Cooperille vaahtokarkin ja katseli sitten, miten Cooper yritti syödä sitä ja poltti ilmeisesti sekä kielensä että sormensa. Hän olisi ehkä naurahtanut ellei Cooper olisi edelleen näyttänyt niin synkältä. Sitten Cooper nuoli sormenpäänsä ja Harry katsoi poispäin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Harry?”  
  
”Coop?”  
  
”Mitä sinä yleensä teet”, Cooper sanoi, ”kun olet metsässä?”  
  
Harry katseli nuotiota. Hänen polvensa oli aivan Cooperin polven vieressä, mutta ei kuitenkaan niin lähellä, että hän olisi saattanut vahingossa koskea Cooperiin. Ei sillä että hän olisi pohtinut asiaa. ”Riippuu seurasta.”  
  
Cooper suoristi selkäänsä hänen vieressään niin että heidän takkiensa hihat osuivat toisiinsa.  
  
”Yleensä”, Harry sanoi, ”en juuri mitään. En ainakaan tällä tavalla pimeällä. Mutta ainahan voi vaikka… jutella.”  
  
”Ajattelin että leirinuotiolla kerrottaisiin kummitusjuttuja”, Cooper sanoi ja vilkaisi kohti metsää, ”mutta suoraan sanottuna en usko että pystyn muutenkaan nukkumaan.”  
  
”Etkö?”  
  
”Nämä metsät”, Cooper sanoi ja painoi kämmenet kiinni polviin. ”Siitä asti kun minä ja Annie…”  
  
Harry nielaisi.  
  
”Kun minä ja Annie tulimme takaisin”, Cooper sanoi hitaasti, ” _sieltä_ , siitä asti nämä metsät ovat tuntuneet aika…”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän”, Harry sanoi, kun Cooper ei hetkeen sanonut mitään. ”Coop?”  
  
”Harry?”  
  
”Olet ollut aika hiljainen tänään.”  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Älä sano noin.”  
  
Cooper vilkaisi häntä. Hän vilkaisi Cooperia. Cooper hymyili hänelle ja hän hymyili takaisin.  
  
”Johtuuko se”, hän sanoi ja rykäisi muutaman kerran, ja eihän hän ollut aikonut kysyä tätä, mutta he olivat kahdestaan keskellä metsää ja nukkuisivat kohta yhdessä ja hän ihan totta oli hiukan huolissaan Cooperista, ”johtuuko se jostain naisesta?”  
  
”Naisesta?” Cooper sanoi ja katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Niin. Ajattelin vain että jos olet vaikka… rakastunut johonkin naiseen.”  
  
”Naiseen?” Cooper räpytteli silmiään. Tulen kajossa Cooperin silmät näyttivät pohjattomilta. ”Harry, enhän minä edes tapaa ketään naisia. Minähän olen koko ajan sinun kanssasi.”  
  
”Ai niin.”  
  
”Oletko sinä sitten itse rakastunut?”  
  
”En suinkaan”, Harry sanoi kiireesti. ”Minä ajattelin vain kysyä. Ihan vain koska olet ollut hiljainen tänään.”  
  
”Ehkä minua hiukan hermostuttaa nukkua metsässä”, Cooper sanoi. ”Ja muutenkin. Tämä on niin ikävä juttu. Tai olenhan minä tottunut ikäviin juttuihin, mutta toisinaan yksityiskohdat silti vääntävät vatsasta.”  
  
Harry vilkaisi Cooperia, joka katseli nyt tulta. Jos hän olisi ollut vähän rohkeampi, hän olisi voinut ehkä vaikka laittaa käden Cooperin olkapäälle ja puristaa kevyesti. Sillä tavalla hän olisi osoittanut ystävällistä myötätuntoa ja rohkaisua. Mutta hän ja Cooper eivät juurikaan koskeneet toisiinsa, tai Cooper kyllä toisinaan tarttui häntä olkapäästä tai taputti käsivarrelle mutta hän ei mielestään tehnyt niin. Hänelle tuli aina kömpelö olo kun hän yritti, niin kuin esimerkiksi pari päivää sitten, kun Cooper oli yrittänyt valita aamun ensimmäistä donitsia ja hän oli kävellyt ohi ja painanut kämmenen hetkeksi Cooperin yläselälle. Sitten hän oli ikään kuin jähmettynyt siihen asentoon eikä ollut osannutkaan vetää kättään pois. Se oli ollut aika kiusallista varsinkin siksi, että Lucy oli seissyt pöydän päässä kahvipannun kanssa ja katsonut häntä vähän oudosti.  
  
”Mutta sinähän olet nukkunut metsässä usein”, Cooper sanoi nyt, ”etkö olekin?”  
  
”Olen”, Harry sanoi. ”Älä huolehdi. Kyllä minä pidän sinusta huolta.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Cooper sanoi. ”Tuleekohan meille kylmä?”  
  
”Tuskin. Teltta on aika pieni.”  
  
”Hienoa. Oletko yhä nälkäinen?”  
  
”En juurikaan.”  
  
”En minäkään”, Cooper sanoi ja vilkuili häntä, ”mutta olisiko mahdollista että paahtaisit minulle silti vielä yhden vaahtokarkin?”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Teltta tosiaan oli melko pieni. Harry ei muistanut milloin viimeksi oli nukkunut siellä jonkun toisen ihmisen kanssa, mutta ilmeisesti hän oli silloin ollut melko nuori ja kapeaharteinen, koska hän ei lainkaan muistanut maanneensa niin lähellä jotakuta että tuntui kuin olkapäät voisivat hetkellä millä hyvänsä hipaista toisiaan. Ei hän tietenkään uskonut, että Cooper hämmentyisi sellaisesta. Kyse oli vain olkapäistä. Mutta hänellä itsellään oli kumman levoton olo, vähän niin kuin olisi ollut käpy selän alla vaikkei siellä sellaista ollut. Hän oli tarkistanut maaperän ainakin kolmesti ennen kuin he olivat pystyttäneet teltan.  
  
”Harry?”  
  
”Coop?”  
  
”Onko jokin pielessä?”  
  
Harry avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten taas. Eihän hän voinut sanoa, että heidän olkapäänsä olivat liian lähellä toisiaan. Ja ei häntä _haitannut._ Se oli vain omituista. Kai Cooper sen tajusi. ”Ei tietenkään.”  
  
”Toivottavasti sinua ei häiritse”, Cooper sanoi hitaasti, ”että minä olen tässä ihan lähellä.”  
  
”Ei lainkaan.”  
  
”Hienoa”, Cooper sanoi, ”ei minuakaan.”  
  
Sitten he olivat pitkään hiljaa. Telttakangas rahisi kevyessä tuulessa ja ulkopuolella metsästä kuului aivan tavallisia metsän ääniä. Välillä Cooper säpsähteli ja siitä Harrylle tuli hiukan parempi mieli, mutta sitten Cooperin olkapää osui hänen olkapäähänsä ja hän itse säpsähti.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Cooper sanoi.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Minä vain…” Cooper sanoi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä, ja Harrya alkoi heti hermostuttaa, koska yleensä Cooper kertoi ajatuksensa hyvin soljuvasti. ”Sinähän kysyit aiemmin tänään, olenko minä rakastunut. Ja minä sanoin etten minä ole. Mutta ihan rehellisesti sanottuna olen toisinaan hiukan yksinäinen. Kaipaan, tiedätkö, kosketusta.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Harry sanoi ja rypisti sitten otsaansa. Kyllähän hän tiesi mitä kosketus oli. Mutta ehkä Cooper ei ollut tarkoittanut asiaa niin.  
  
”Minä pidän sinusta hyvin paljon, Harry”, Cooper sanoi mietteliäällä äänellä. Harry aikoi sanoa että hänkin piti Cooperista, totta kai hän piti Cooperista, sehän oli aivan ilmiselvää. Mutta sitten Cooper ehtikin jatkaa puhumista. ”Ja toisinaan olen huomannut että taidan koskea sinuun jatkuvasti. Toivottavasti se ei häiritse sinua. Mutta pari päivää sitten mietin söisinkö suklaadonitsin vai ehkä kuitenkin mansikkadonitsin, ja sinä pysähdyit minun viereeni ja laitoit kätesi minun selälleni.”  
  
Harry nielaisi. Nyt tuntui olevan vähän myöhäistä sanoa, että hän piti Cooperista hyvin paljon.  
  
”Harry?” Cooper kysyi hiljaa ja kääntyi häntä kohti. Heidän olkapäänsä hipaisivat toisiaan, ja sitten hipaisu jatkui niin pitkään että oikeastaan se muuttui kosketukseksi. Ei se tietenkään häntä haitannut. Kyllä hänkin kaipasi kosketusta silloin tällöin. ”Muistatko sen?”  
  
”Muistan”, hän sanoi ja mietti kättään Cooperin yläselällä. Cooperilla oli niin mukava yläselkä. Silloin Cooperilla oli kyllä ollut myös puvuntakki päällä. Hän oli sanonut Cooperille monesti, ettei miehen ollut pakko pukeutua pukuun nyt kun tämä teki töitä Harrylle eikä FBI:lle. Mutta Cooper taisi tykätä puvuistaan. Ja kyllä Harrykin tykkäsi, ei siinä mitään. Kangas oli tuntunut oikein miellyttävältä hänen kämmentään vasten. Tällä hetkellä Cooperilla ei tietenkään ollut pukua vaan lämmin ja järkevä aluskerrasto, niin että nyt olisi tuntunut hiukan erilaiselta silittää Cooperin selkää.  
  
”Harry?” Cooper sanoi ja painoi olkapäätään lujemmin Harryn olkapäätä vasten. Ehkä he olivat vahingossa pystyttäneet teltan rinteeseen ja Cooper valuisi pikkuhiljaa hänen päälleen. Mutta ei se häntä varsinaisesti haitannut. Sillä tavalla vain voisi olla hiukan hankalaa nukkua.  
  
”Coop?” hän sanoi ja odotti, mutta Cooper ei sanonutkaan mitään vaan kääntyi kyljelleen ja painoi käden keskelle hänen rintakehäänsä. Hän tuijotti Cooperin kättä vaikka oli liian pimeää nähdä kunnolla. Ehkä Cooper oli laittanut kätensä siihen vahingossa. Mutta sitten Cooperin sormenpäät tunnustelivat hänen solisluutaan aluspaidan läpi. Varmaankin oli parasta olla mahdollisimman liikkumatta. Hän hengitti hitaasti ja tajusi sitten että Cooper oli nojannut vielä hiukan lähemmäs häntä. Cooperin kasvot olivat tuossa aivan hänen vieressään. Hän voisi ihan helposti nostaa kätensä ja silittää Cooperin niskaa.  
  
Hän nosti kätensä ja silitti Cooperin niskaa. Se tuntui aika mukavalta. Ja hän oli aika varma että Cooper sulki hetkeksi silmänsä, vaikka pimeässä olikin aika vaikea nähdä, ja vaikka hän itse vilkuili edelleen Cooperin kättä rintakehällään. Se oli alkanut vaeltaa kohti hänen toista olkapäätään, vähän niin kuin Cooper olisi suunnitellut kiipeävänsä hänen päälleen.  
  
Cooper kiipesi hänen päälleen.  
  
Hän piti kätensä Cooperin niskassa. Varmaan sitä oli turha ottaa sieltä pois enää tässä vaiheessa. Sitä paitsi Cooperin tukka tuntui paljon pehmeämmältä kuin hän oli kuvitellut. Ilmeisesti Cooper oli jättänyt kotiin hiuskiinnikkeen tai mitä se sitten olikin millä hiukset saatiin näyttämään siltä. Mutta kyllähän hän piti siitä, miltä Cooperin tukka näytti. Hänen mielestään Cooper oli oikein tyylikäs mies. Tai kaunis mies, jos niin sai sanoa. Hyvin kaunis. Hän kuljetti sormenpäitään Cooperin leukaa myöten ja painoi peukalon Cooperin suuta vasten. Cooper raotti huuliaan, ihan vain Harryn peukalon takia, ihan niin kuin Harry olisi ollut Cooperille jotenkin erityinen. Siitä tuli lämmin olo. Tai oli hänellä muutenkin jo aika lämmin, varsinkin kun Cooper käytännöllisesti katsoen makasi hänen päällään. Ja Cooperin hengitys tuntui hänen kädellään. Suoraan sanottuna koko tilanne tuntui aika intiimiltä.  
  
Mutta ei häntä haitannut.  
  
Jos kyseessä olisi ollut kuka tahansa muu, niin Harry ei olisi tietenkään ryhtynyt tällaiseen. Tämähän tuntui siltä niin kuin he olisivat aikoneet kohta suudella. Mutta Cooperin kanssa hän oli ihan mielellään tällä tavalla. Ja Cooperin polvi oli hänen jalkojensa välissä ja sekin tuntui aika mukavalta.  
  
Hän asetteli molemmat kätensä Cooperin niskaan ja kohottautui retkipatjaltaan sen verran kuin pystyi, mikä ei ollut kovin paljon, koska hänen niskansa oli ollut kummallisen jäykkä viime päivinä. Hän oli kai kalastanut huonossa asennossa. Cooper katseli häntä tummilla pohjattomilla silmillään joita hän oli oikeastaan pitänyt alusta saakka hyvin viehättävinä. Hän suuteli Cooperia suulle ja Cooper painoi silmänsä kiinni.  
  
Cooperin suuteleminen oli oikein mukavaa. Ehkä hän oli jo jonkin aikaa halunnut tehdä niin mutta ei vain ollut tullut ajatelleeksi asiaa. Nyt Cooper suuteli häntä takaisin ja hän piteli miehen kasvoja kämmentensä välissä ja ajatteli, että keväällä hän kyllä veisi Cooperin vähän pitemmälle vaellukselle eikä silloin olisi kyse työasioista. Hän opettaisi Cooperia kalastamaan ja paahtamaan vaahtokarkkeja. Iltaisin he kuivattelisivat kalastussaappaitaan nuotion ääressä ja suutelisivat. Sitten he menisivät telttaan. Jos metsä pelottaisi Cooperia niin Harry kyllä lohduttaisi. He voisivat lohduttaa toisiaan. Cooper oli rohkein mies jonka hän tunsi, ja muutenkin paras.  
  
”Harry”, Cooper sanoi ja kohottautui kyynärpäiden varassa katsomaan häntä vähän kauempaa. Hänellä oli aika suudeltu olo.  
  
”Coop”, hän sanoi, painoi sormet Cooperin niskaan ja kurkotti taas suutelemaan.


End file.
